


Late Night

by loveatthirdsight



Category: Gintama
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveatthirdsight/pseuds/loveatthirdsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukuyo requests something from Gintoki. He's unsure of whether he can fulfill her request... GinTsu. Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

 

-x-

"You know, we don't have to go through this."

"But I want to."

She sat on the futon, her face turned away from his.

"So you're sure about all this?" he asked, uneasily.

"Yeah." Tsukuyo lit up a match, carefully inserting the tip so that the tobacco would burn inside her  _kiseru_. Breathing out smoke, she felt the nicotine relaxing her, the tension seeping out of her body.

"Truthfully, I'd rather you just drink and have you beat me up."

"What, is the prospect of sleeping with me really that bad?" Tsukuyo finally looked up at him. "I'm not bad looking, am I?"

"No," he admitted. "But - "

"If you're backing out of the proposition, I can understand that." She sighed. "The general advice was to not give away my... womanhood, so to speak... to someone random. So I figured that you of all people wouldn't mind - "

"Who says that you have to lose it anyway?" he retorted quietly.

"Living in a place like this, maybe?" Tsukuyo ran a hand through her hair, a little frustrated that she had to explain it all over again. "Listen, Gintoki, I'm a little too old for people to keep making jokes about me being a virgin. I just want to get it over with."

"So why me? You said it yourself, you're not bad looking. There's other men - or women - out there."

Tsukuyo chuckled. "Because, deep down, you're pretty chivalrous. I don't think ya'd be the type of person to catch feelings, and I also get the feeling you've done it lots of times. I might as well make a one-night stand with someone like ya, right?"

He scoffed. "The Tsukuyo I knew wouldn't be talking this audaciously."

"She gets a bit older and wiser each year, yes."

"I don't pretend to understand what's going on, but hell." Gintoki sighed. "This is a strict friends with - with  _a_  benefit. Just once, all right? I can't guarantee that I'll be able to give you what you want."

"You can still back out," Tsukuyo offered.  _And I already knew that, Gintoki_.

"Nah, if I'm crazy enough to come here, I might as well make it my time," he decided. He picked up the room service menu from the desk, flipping through the pages. "Feh, I'm going to be serviced like some two-bit gigolo," he mumbled.

"Suit yourself," Tsukuyo said. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay," he said, his voice uninterested.

Two adults consenting to a sexual encounter was nothing out of the ordinary in a town like Yoshiwara. Nevertheless, Tsukuyo was still surprised at how easy it had been for someone like Gintoki to acquiesce to her request. For some reason she had placed Gintoki as someone who was... apathetic. But then again, he was also a man, and she knew that he was perhaps even more lascivious than the average patron of the city. His hesitance would have only stemmed from the fact that she had worked with him before.

She liked Gintoki a lot, but knew more intimately than most that even if she could suggest something more than just a friends-with-benefits exchange, he would decline. And it would be better off, in her opinion. There was no room in either of their lives to think about something more.

Deciding the leave the door open in case of an emergency, she walked into the bathroom, immediately stripping her clothes away. Placing her weapons beside the sink, she took a closer look at her body.

She didn't look bad. True, she wasn't as slim as she was a few years ago, but her breasts were still as large as they used to be, and her curves were still voluptuous. She stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, thinking that at least if Gintoki wouldn't have her, someone else might.

Soaping up her skin, she scrubbed away all the dirt and pollution that had accumulated on her body after a day's work. The hot water refreshed her and she luxuriated in the warmth for a few minutes before turning the faucet off. Then she toweled off, reaching for a bathrobe before turning on a hair dryer.

Remarkably, the room service had been delivered before she stepped back into the room, and she found Gintoki sitting at a low-set table.

"I ordered for you, but I didn't know what you wanted," he said. "So I ordered a  _kaiseki_  set, is that fine?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal," she said, sitting next to him. Various light dishes of soups, appetizers, and sashimi were laid across the table, all looking delicious.

"I gotta say though, you must be rich around here. This is the nicest room I've ever stayed in."

"I reserved the whole floor," Tsukuyo said mildly. "I think people should be well compensated if I ask them to do something for me."

Gintoki looked a little uncomfortable after hearing that. "Look here, if I had known that, I wouldn't have said anything weird - "

"Don't worry about it," she said. "It's not an easy subject to agree to."

"It's that important to you?"

"Well, I can't deny it's a crude thing to admit, but yes." Tsukuyo looked away. "I don't expect anything from you. I hope I've made that clear. If you want to back away, I won't hold any regrets. After all, I... I'm quite fond of you, Gintoki, but honestly, I would be fine sleeping with someone else anyway. I just figured it'd be better that I'd have my first time with someone who knew maybe a little bit more than my name."

"It probably is," Gintoki said, sighing. "Honestly, you're so honest that it hurts sometimes. Anyone can tell what you're thinking from the look on your face. I just have to wait until you're ready to say it."

She turned red. "... We should probably eat."

-x-

"You know, I actually lost my virginity in a place like this," Gintoki said, over hot cups of strong tea after the meal was done.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Sneaking into a brothel? Peak of adolescent coolness." He snickered later. "But then I panicked. Didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do when I finally went to bed with a woman."

"How did you not know?" Tsukuyo's eyes widened.

"I was half buzzed on sake, so ya know - " Gintoki flapped his hand dismissively. "Didn't know how to undress one. Damn girl had so many layers of silk on and my hands were so clumsy. In the end she felt sorry for me and started to take off her clothes. God, I was so - embarrassed!"

"It's not like I'm surprised," she said, giggling. "The first time I met ya, I was trying so hard to pretend you didn't have a kunai stuck in the middle of your forehead! All that, to look cool!"

Gintoki sighed, though it was good-natured. "Whatever."

Tsukuyo smiled a little, liking the good atmosphere that was going on.  _No matter what happens, we'll still be friends - and that's the most important part. He pisses me off sometimes, but he can be really sweet._

_And maybe that's why I couldn't help falling in love with him... It's truly a bond that happens when a man protects a woman for so long..._

She reached for the teapot, pouring herself another cup of tea.

"I like seeing you smile, y'know."

"Eh?"

"I said, I like seeing you smile," he repeated, although he was still grumbling at having to say this twice.

"That's like the second nicest thing you've ever said to me," Tsukuyo replied, although she couldn't help but to smile even more brightly.  _It means more to me, knowing that you'd rather not sleep with me if I hadn't asked you to._

"Hmmph," he said. "Tell that to me the next time I have to save your ass."

"Okay," Tsukuyo said, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He only raised an eyebrow in response. "Feh. As if that's enough of a thank you."

"My apologies," she said, laughing a little.

He shook his head. "Oi... but even so, Tsukuyo, I don't  _do_  relationships."

"I know. I wasn't askin' ya to."

"I know you know that." He looked into his cup of tea. "But - "

"It's just sex."

"Friends shouldn't have sex with each other, not when they're sober," he said. "But since you asked, and I trust you, I'll do it. But I won't do it again."

"I know."

"Okay." He got up to dim the lights, allowing one lamp to shine in a far corner. "I'll feel better like this."

"That's fine." In the darkness of the room, suddenly there was a reassurance to the entire affair. It was as if the two of them could slip into two roles neither of them played, with a strange impermanence to it all. She could hear him undressing, and wondered if she should do the same before he came near her once more, now only clad in boxers.

"You ready?" he asked.

"... Yeah."

Two strong arms carried her off to the futon. Yet she felt not at all afraid as she laid below him.

"Tsukuyo?"

"Yeah?"

He kissed her on the mouth, and a heat rushed down, trickling down to her toes and fingers. It was the first time she had ever been kissed and it felt marvelous. She could taste the bitter tea and the warmth of his lips, and could feel his heartbeat as she carefully placed her hand next to his pulse on his neck. It had quickened, and so abruptly too.

So  _this_  was the sexual heat, that faint want that had risen on occasion. Now Gintoki was kissing down to her neck, and making his way to her chest as he untied the ribbon that held her bathrobe together. Underneath she wore a pair of nude-pink stockings, lacy panties, and an almost transparent, rose-colored bra.

"Nice."

Tsukuyo pointed vaguely in the direction of the pillow. "There are condoms underneath."

"Right. Wouldn't want to be an irresponsible adult, now would we," he said teasingly, flashing his red eyes in amusement. She shook her head in agreement.

"You can't even afford to take care of your own kids," she said jokingly.

"Oi, oi, let's not talk about them in a place like this."

Still, despite her sarcasm, he couldn't deny that she was an utterly beautiful woman. And he took the moment to drink the sight of her in - pale skin, plush breasts, a body that spoke of constant upkeep. Her nipples tightened under his gaze, her cheeks flushed red.

"I didn't know you had so many scars," he said quietly, tracing them on her shoulder. In the dim light he could still see the indentations of marred skin, all over her chest, stomach, and legs.

"... The same for you," she replied just as quietly.

It had been an unexpected moment of intimacy. Neither of them liked sharing themselves in so private a manner, but here they were, acknowledging both their pasts as hardened warriors.

Slowly he ran his palms down from her shoulders to her breasts, pressing down on her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. A slow shudder ran across her body, bringing a wave of pleasure. Right there, Tsukuyo let out a soft moan of delight, her mouth parted in anticipation. His hands felt so masculine, moving so sensually against her skin. He set her on edge, and always had from the beginning.

He continued his ministrations on her breast while another hand slipped down lower, all the way to her panties. Without hesitation he pulled the lace down, cupping her pussy with his palm as his fingers slowly stroked, spreading her wetness all around. At this Tsukuyo's hips shifted at the unexpected pleasure. No one had ever touched her like this.

She ached for more, and was tortured by his slow pace. Dipping his finger inside of her, she gasped. For some reason she couldn't explain the complexity how he made her feel. To be sharing such intimate moments with him in such a way aroused her more than anything else in the world.

"Gintoki..."

She could tell that he was getting hot and bothered, too. Her hips rubbed against his palm, fevered from the pleasure. Her lips parted dewily, wanting more.

And still he rubbed, gently, but languidly, focusing on her pleasure points, still kissing her softly around her neck, her ears, and her breasts. Her breathing became labored, knowing that he was looking at her with smoldering desire. And as her belly tightened, she could tell he was barely restraining himself, knowing that she was on the verge of begging him to put his cock inside of her.

There were no lies here, not in a dimly lit room where Gintoki was willingly fingering her, as he rubbed her wetness over her clitoris, his thumb slipping in and out, creating a sensation to much for her to bear. She was so  _close_... so close.

"I can't... Oh god - "

He whispered into her ear. "Tsukuyo... let go. For me."

Her back snapped, hips bucked into his hand, and her body went wild. She strained against his body as the surge of ecstasy flowed through her blood. As the crescendo of sensation washed over her, she shuddered, her hand gripping the sheets as she gasped out of relief.

He pressed her down, to keep her from doubling over as he still rubbed, extracting the last few tremors.

"No more," she finally begged, and finally he removed his hand away.

This time, however, it was to reach under her back, unhooking her bra. He did it so easily that Tsukuyo vaguely wondered how often he'd practiced on other women. She pushed the thought out once his mouth connected to her flesh, instantly firing up the arousal in her belly again.

"God, your body," he muttered. "I can't get enough of it."

And he licked a figure eight around her nipples, another hand busy squeezing the other breast, coaxing cries from Tsukuyo that she'd never heard before. Her erogenous zones were hot, turning her on again.

It was her time to reciprocate. Unsure, but deciding to go with it anyway, she parted her legs, allowing his cock to probe her warm entrance. Wedging her hands, her hands touched him. His flesh was warm and velvety, not at all expected for her first time. Her fingers gripped him lightly, and she began stroking up and down. Now it was Gintoki who shuddered, his eyes closed at the sensation.

"I'm sorry that I ever punched you for touching me," she whispered.

"Don't be," he said, eyes still closed, teeth gritted. " _Fuck_. That feels so damn good."

She didn't spend all of her life in Yoshiwara  _completely_  innocent. The courtesans loved gossiping about their clients, and their "methods" of persuasion were less than subtle. In any case, she was grateful for their tips. The Gintoki she saw now - breaking into helpless little groans, body heat turned up, flushed - was so different from the Gintoki she usually saw in the daytime, usually lethargic - and accompanied with an insolent grin up to no good.

She loved it. Even if their love-making was temporary, this was a Gintoki that she could keep to herself. The intimacy and the pleasure that she gave and received was all hers for tonight.

He gripped her wrist, letting out a slow breath. "Enough. I... I have to have you. Right now."

"I'm all yours," she said, placing her hands on his chest, leaning over for a kiss. If it was too bold, or asked for too much, she didn't know, for he kissed her deeply. His tongue plunged inside her willing mouth, caressing her moist depths. Slipping a hand under her hair, he tore away from her lips, saying "You're driving me crazy - how is that possible?"

"I don't know," she replied softly, touched. "But I feel the same way."

"I'm glad," he said. Reaching underneath the pillow, he pulled out a condom, tearing the wrapping. Tsukuyo tensed up as he rolled it smoothly down his shaft.

"Scared?"

"A little," she admitted.

"I made sure you were wet enough so that it won't hurt," he reassured her. He positioned his tip near her entrance, slightly lifting her leg up for easier access. "Ready?"

"... Yeah."

He slid in slowly, all the while carefully looking at her to test her reaction. Though he was gentle, she still wasn't prepared for the stretching, making her feel so...  _full_. It wasn't painful, but it felt strange. And uncomfortable.

"You all right?" he asked. She wasn't sure how to answer the question before he ground his hips very slowly. A flicker of warmth curled in the pit of her stomach, making her say, " _Oh_."

He thrust again and another small flicker of pleasure washed over. The same thing happened again and again, until a tangled moan escaped from her throat. Soon the discomfort she had experienced faded away, replaced by pleasure. After a minute of his slow thrusting, Tsukuyo hooked her legs together in order to press him harder towards her body, so consumed was she with the experience of losing her virginity.

"God... that's a fucking turn on," he mumbled into her neck. "I'm going to fuck you until you come again."

At his words she moaned even louder, a huge spike of arousal causing the intense heat in between her legs. "Yes," she gasped, shuddering with every thrust. "Yes, yes,  _yes_  - "

He gripped her waist tightly, his biceps bulged out as he fought to control himself from coming too quickly. Certainly she wasn't making it any easier for him, with her flushed cheeks, her frequent cries of pleasure, and her breasts moving in conjunction with his thrusts. He pulled out for a moment, leaving Tsukuyo on edge before his fingers stroked her clitoris once more. This time he was faster rather than slow.

"Fuck!" she cursed him, wracked with pleasurable agony. She was already sensitive down there. Fortunately Gintoki had enough of a reprieve and entered her again, this time with a ferocious hunger. He worked her hard and quick and fast - leaving her no time to catch her breath. Her orgasm was building up quickly, much quicker than she thought.

She raised one hand to her breast, teasing her nipple - anything to build up the pleasure - while surrendering all her control to Gintoki. Whatever she had left, he could have taken it from her and she would have still been happy. An ache built up inside of her, ready to burst. Her eyelids were half open, still to observe Gintoki - naked, extremely hot, thrusting into her pussy with his fingers bruising her hips like a deranged  _beast_  -

Madness descended. Her back snapped taut, and she screamed his name - the first time she had done so since he entered her - and it was as if her body went wild; she was uncontrollable, untamed. She was darkness and he was darkness and there had never been anything before this time, only darkness and his lips upon her. She tried to speak and his mouth was over hers again.

There was nothing to do except to surrender to arms that were too strong, lips too bruising, fate that moved too fast. Somehow, her arms were around his neck and her lips trembling beneath his and they were going up, up into the darkness again, a darkness that was soft and swirling and all enveloping.

He emptied himself not too long after, panting heavily, groaning weakly against her shoulder. Tsukuyo tried to capture what he looked like, then, weak and exhausted, but satiated. She looked at him, and he rested his head on her chest.

"Jesus," he said, sweat rolling off his back. "I haven't had a fuck like that for a long time."

"It was pretty amazing," she agreed. Indeed, her body felt used... but in a good way.

And now it was over.

She stared at the ceiling; in the dark, she could only make out the faint patterns nearest the lamp that laid in the farthest corner. She wondered if she'd ever be able to share intimacy in the same way that she had just done with Gintoki. She doubted it would ever be the same.

After all, this was the only man that she loved. And he'd made it explicitly clear that this was just a one-shot deal. She wasn't going to entertain any thoughts of a future between them, not when he'd thought he was simply granting her a request.

At least it'd been incredible, mind-blowing sex.

"So, uh, do I leave?" she asked tentatively. Already she was reaching out for her panties after gently rolling Gintoki off her body.

"Seems like you already are," he observed.

"I don't want to intrude my stay," she explained, blushing a little bit.

"Listen, Tsukuyo. You've booked me for a night," he said, his hand ruffling through his permy curls. "If you want to sleep next to me... that's fine."

She smiled, leaned towards his face, and kissed him. "You've got a funny way of saying 'stay here', then."

"I didn't  _say_  I wanted you to stay," he said, affronted. But it was too late. She could already see the half-smile, half-smirk on his face.

"Let's say I can keep this room booked in two weeks," she said, slipping back into the futon. "Would you want to come back?"

"Depends," he said, with a twinkle in his eye. "Can I order  _sukiyaki_? Can I order ten flasks of  _sake_? Or how about...  _a bottle of Dom Peri_?"

"Sure," Tsukuyo said, smiling.

"Then I'm sold," he said, yawning, turning over on his side. "Oh. And Tsukuyo..."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you're there, all right? It'd be kinda boring to spend the evening alone in this sorta city."

She grinned. "All right."

Maybe she'd entertain thoughts of a future, after all.

-x-


End file.
